


This is a Side Effect

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma is space high, fitz is concerned, so is daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: just straight up fluffy crack
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	This is a Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i don't know how to describe this fic other than the fact that it sends me

This is a Side Effect, Right?

Fitz couldn’t believe his eyes. She was here. She looked different, but she was here. And oh so beautiful too. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her forever.

“Jemma?” He asked, wanting to test to see if she was really there and not a figment of his imagination.

A beat. 2 beats. 3 beats.

“Fitz?” He pinched himself at the sound of her angelic voice. She was crying, there was a necklace with a ring on her neck, she had changed her hair. She looked enchanting but she looked off almost-

“The dolphin sent me a signal to find you.” Oh no, she’s high.

“What?” He knew what she was like drunk, but never high.

“It doesn’t matter. I spent a year with Daisy, Piper, and Davis trying to find you here. And here you are. After all this time. No more saving the world.”

“Huh?” This was madness.

“I’m tired.” Her eyes were bloodshot and droopy. She walked sleepily over to him and draped herself onto him. Her head was buried into his shoulder. He had to keep her up right by wrapping his arms around her. He found himself not really minding.

“Jemma Simmons, you should not be here.” It was Enoch. He was right but now that wasn’t the issue. They had to get out of here. A soft snore broke him out of his thoughts. Jemma fell asleep, standing up, on him.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“It seems that Jemma Simmons consumed hallucinogens. Most likely ones not made for terran consumption.”

“What the hell?”

“She is what you humans call high.”

Fitz blinked at him.

“Right, well we should get out of here before they kill us.” He put his hand under Jemma’s legs and hiked her up, carrying her bridal style, giving him a clearer view at her face. She looked so peaceful, sleeping in his arms. She had dark bags under her eyes, she was paler, and thinner. Fitz felt a little scared that something was seriously wrong.

“Simmons? The killer robot cheese men are gone!” Daisy. Oh how he missed the girl who became like his sister.

“Daisy!”

“Fitz, are you real?” Daisy said once she was in view. She came up to him and started poking him. She was high too.

“Ok, Daisy, do you have a ship?”

“Yeah the Zephyr.” Thank God.

“Ok, lead the way.” There were a few twists and turns but they eventually made it to the Zephyr despite Daisy being on drugs. At least Piper wasn’t high but she said Davis was in the lab after she gave him an IV and that knocked him out. He looked down to the angel in his arms and saw that she was waking up. Piper saw as well and showed him to her bunk while she went to go launch the ship. Fitz went into Jemma’s bunk and laid her down. She stirred.

“Hi.” She mumbled.

“Hi yourself.” He smiled.

“I’m not dreaming am I?”

“Afraid not.” His smile grew wider.

She smiled, and Fitz swore his heart grew three sizes. She leaned up and kissed him firmly. He kissed back eagerly. Their psychic link assured him that she was no longer under the influence of anything. He hoped at least. He broke away and looked into her eyes. He missed her so much. Seeing her was the one thing that kept him going for so long. Her pupils weren’t as dilated, her eyes were still pretty red though.

“Jemma?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you still high?” He winced at his words.

“No, I'm not. Now come here because I’ve gone a year without you.”

“Absolutely.” They crossed the event horizon while the Zephyr crossed the universe. They would figure everything out soon. But for now, they were still thanking a side effect.


End file.
